


Подружка крутого гангстера

by Catwolf



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Explicit Language, F/M, Het, Romantic Fluff, Young Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Харли совсем не прочь стать подружкой крутого гангстера.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 1





	Подружка крутого гангстера

_Он был у нас отпетым,  
Не стригся и курил.  
А мне — носил конфеты  
И хрипло говорил,  
Что хочет парабеллум,  
Но можно и наган,  
И рисовал мне мелом  
Зеленых марсиан —  
Носатые, но все же  
Немножечко похожи…_

_**Екатерина Горбовская** _

  
Харлин Квинзель, среди сверстников известная под прозвищем Харли Квинн, сидела на скамейке в располагавшемся через дорогу от школы парке и сосредоточенно облизывала мороженое со вкусом жвачки.  
Среди розовых, голубых и жёлтых разводов (предполагавших фруктовый привкус — но привкус, тем не менее, был откровенно химозным) на мороженом уже начали появляться ярко-красные — следы от помады Харли. Какого чёрта! И это у них называется помада, которая не стирается ни от еды, ни от поцелуев?!  
Впрочем, проверить помаду в поцелуях у Харли до сих пор возможности не было. А жаль.  
Харли хихикнула, представив, как целуется с каким-нибудь офигенным парнем, и принялась за мороженое с удвоенным усердием — пока не растаяло. Ладно, когда доест, накрасит губы снова. У неё есть с собой косметичка — а в ней и помада, и зеркальце.  
Не считая помады, которая, не иначе, уже полностью размазалась от мороженого, Харли была сейчас довольна собой как никогда. Наконец-то она сменила причёску — на деньги, накопленные во время подработки в кафе официанткой, сходила в парикмахерскую, покрасила кончики белокурых от природы волос в розовый и голубой цвета, и вместо одного хвоста на затылке носит теперь два по бокам. Больше она не похожа на дурацкую заучку!  
Родителям, конечно, розовые и голубые пряди в её волосах не понравились. Несерьёзно! Стала похожа на уличную девчонку! Харлин, ты же собираешься поступать в медицинский институт, ты что, и там собираешься так ходить?!  
Да почему бы и нет. Будто если она хочет стать врачом, то должна выглядеть как этот… синий чулок.  
Харли поменяла позу, переложив одну ногу на другую, и подумала, что её одежда родителям тоже вечно не нравится. Слишком яркие цвета, слишком короткие шорты, слишком обтягивающие майки… Проклятье, но ведь ей шестнадцать! Она не в возрасте её матери, чтобы носить скучные строгие блузки и юбки-карандаши (как вообще женщины могут носить эту ужасную неудобную офисную одежду?), и давно не маленькая девочка, чтобы ходить в детсадовских платьицах.  
Родителям она всегда говорит — видели бы вы, как одеваются другие девчонки в моей школе. А те — да мы видим, но мы же не хотим, чтобы ты была как они!  
А какой ей быть? Такой, как родители, скучной и взрослой? И что плохого в девчонках из её школы? Они же не какие-нибудь там шлюхи — просто умеют одеваться стильно и молодёжно.  
Вот сейчас она доест мороженое, подкрасит губы и пойдёт ещё немного погуляет по парку. Айви — её настоящее имя Памела Айсли, но все зовут её Айви, Плющ, — дожидаться нет смысла, у неё сегодня этот её дурацкий кружок юных экологов. Будет и дальше столько возиться со своими любимыми растениями — дождётся, что у самой лицо позеленеет.  
Так-то Айви, конечно, хорошая подружка. Но её одержимости зелёными насаждениями Харли точно не разделяет.  
И Айви, похоже, совершенно не интересуют парни. Девчонки, впрочем, тоже; кажется, по-настоящему её не интересует вообще ничто, кроме вопросов экологии. И хотя на Харли ей никогда не было наплевать, но о том, как хочется любви, с ней не поговоришь — не поймёт.  
Или о том, как, бывает, кажется: вот-вот и произойдёт что-то совершенно чудесное и невероятное. И хотя это ощущение далеко не всегда оказывается пророческим, но прямо сейчас Харли тоже чувствует, что…  
— …Харли Квинн?..  
Мужской голос — точнее, голос молодого парня. Чуть насмешливый — и смутно знакомый.  
Харли подняла глаза от недоеденного мороженого и поняла: на этот раз предчувствие чего-то чудесного и невероятного её не обмануло.  
А ещё — она конченая дура, потому что у неё размазалась помада и обновить макияж она не успела.  
А ещё — перед ней стоит едва ли не самый лучший парень, о каком она только могла мечтать. Может, и не тот, о ком мечтает большинство других девчонок её возраста, — но…  
Джек Напьер.  
Джек Напьер, он же Джокер.  
Ему восемнадцать, но школу он не закончил — был отчислен в прошлом году за неуспеваемость, хулиганские выходки и регулярные приводы в полицию. У него такая бледная кожа, как будто он пользуется каким-нибудь клоунским гримом, волосы выкрашены в зелёный цвет, как у панка, — хотя, вроде бы, ни к панкам, ни к любым другим неформалам он себя не причисляет, — и, по слухам, он уже состоит в банде. В настоящей банде, а не в какой-нибудь хулиганской тусовке.  
Хотя, конечно, слухи могут оказаться просто слухами. Так часто бывает; про Харли вон четверо уродов из её класса пытались трепаться, что якобы она даёт учителям за оценки, — и перестали, когда она пригрозила отпиздить их бейсбольной битой.  
Собственно, это всё, что требуется знать об её одноклассниках. Группа чуваков, мнящих себя крутыми хулиганами, испугалась одной девчонки — и, судя по всему, испугалась по-настоящему.  
Только и сумели, что сквозь зубы и с побледневшими лицами — куда более бледными, чем сейчас у Джокера, — обозвать психованной. Харли на это только рассмеялась: психованной пусть называют сколько угодно, лишь бы не шлюхой. Даже лестно — вон как боятся, что она психованная.  
Да, испуг одноклассников был Харли неожиданно приятен. Как и слова Айви — которая пообещала, что если Харли действительно надумает подкараулить этих четверых дураков с битой, она, Айви, ей поможет. Чем-нибудь — например, распылителем от жучков, которым опрыскивает свои растения. Запах у него по-настоящему мерзкий — а значит, должен помочь не только от жуков, но и от мудаков.  
Восхищение Харли Джеком Напьером — Джокером — Айви, разумеется, не разделяла и к страданиям подруги по поводу отчисления того из школы отнеслась в прошлом году крайне скептически. Но — не во всём же им друг дружку понимать, правда?  
Тем более, что если бы они обе начали сохнуть по одному парню, это было бы просто ужасно.  
И вот теперь…  
Теперь… теперь…  
— Джокер, — выдохнула Харли, расплываясь в широкой улыбке. Она чуть не сказала «Джек», но вовремя вспомнила: Напьер не любит, когда его называют по имени. А значит, для неё он будет только Джокером.  
— Узнала, — Джокер широко ухмыльнулся. Ещё шире, чем Харли, — его рот буквально разъехался от уха до уха.  
— Ага, — Харли повертела в руках химозное мороженое, которое уже совершенно не хотелось доедать. — А ты… откуда ты меня знаешь?  
Чёрт. Получается, она дала понять, что для неё знать Джокера — нечто само собой разумеющееся. Так не надо было делать, да?  
С другой стороны, случай с его отчислением из школы был достаточно громким. У всех на слуху. Так почему бы и ей не запомнить.  
Да и вообще — сложно не запомнить Джека Напьера.  
Джокера.  
Который, тем временем, продолжал ухмыляться.  
— Сложно не знать девчонку, готовую выйти против четверых парней с битой.  
Чёрт. Значит, пошли слухи. О том, как она пригрозила тем кретинам.  
Но уж лучше об этом, чем о том, что она якобы трахается с учителями.  
— Хочешь позвать меня к себе в банду?  
Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Не надо было говорить, что у него банда… что она знает, что у него банда… нет, не знает — _предполагает_?  
— Для начала хочу позвать погулять.  
— Пошли, — Харли поднялась со скамейки, встряхнула свежеокрашенными волосами и, не долго думая, выбросила недоеденное мороженое в урну. Чёрт с ним — всё равно было невкусное.  
Проклятье. Она же забыла про размазавшуюся помаду…  
— Пошли, — то ли не замечая означенной помады, то ли делая вид, что не заметил (джентльмен?), Джокер взял Харли за руку.  
Что-то чудесное и невероятное.  
Сегодня оно однозначно произошло.  
  
— Вот уж не думала, что ты приведёшь меня сюда.  
Старые железные трубы — множество старых железных труб — местами выступали из земли, а местами тянулись в воздухе над неширокой рекой. Вдалеке — и в то же время совсем близко — возвышалась мрачная громада завода.  
«Ace Chemicals».  
— Не нравится?  
Джокер стоял на одной из труб, опираясь рукой на росшее рядом дерево, смотрел на Харли и улыбался. Ей показалось, что в его взгляде и голосе было любопытство.  
— Ну, — она хмыкнула, — многие сказали бы, что это не самое романтичное место для свидания.  
— А ты?  
— А я — не многие.  
Харли осторожно ступила на ту же трубу, на которой стоял Джокер, и развела руки в стороны, балансируя. Хорошо, что она не любит носить высокие каблуки; труба, конечно, достаточно широкая, но если бы на Харли были не её лёгкие кеды, а что-то менее удобное, она бы на ней точно не устояла.  
— Не упадёшь? — Джокер протянул к ней руку.  
— Не-а, — Харли ловко прошла по трубе, оказалась рядом с Джокером, и он поймал её за руку. — Я же лучшая гимнастка в классе. Я ещё и не так могу.  
— Хорошо, — Джокер снова широко ухмыльнулся и притянул Харли ближе. Может, для того, чтобы помочь удержаться на ногах, а может, и не только.  
Ей хотелось верить, что не только. Что ему тоже нравится находиться к ней так близко.  
— Я люблю это место, — лицо и голос Джокера неожиданно стали серьёзными. — Оно… словно символ урбанизации.  
— Моей подруге Айви это бы не понравилось, — машинально пробормотала Харли.  
Вблизи было видно, что глаза у Джокера зелёные, как бутылочное стекло, а брови и ресницы рыжие. Наверное, волосы тоже были рыжими — пока не перекрасил.  
Харли его с неперекрашенными волосами не помнила. Возможно, была тогда слишком мала и не замечала.  
— Айви? Памеле Айсли из экологического кружка?  
— Ты что, шпионил за моим окружением? — Харли рассмеялась, и Джокер рассмеялся следом за ней.  
— Возможно. Так ты о ней, да?  
— Да. Но я не Айви, — на всякий случай быстро добавила Харли. — Мне здесь нравится. Мрачновато, но…  
— …но завораживает.  
— Да.  
Джокер перевёл взгляд на реку, затем на завод. Прищурился.  
— Говорят, часть ядовитых отходов сливают в реку. Впрочем, экологам — таким, каким хочет стать твоя подружка Айви, — так и не удалось это доказать.  
Харли встала на трубе плечом к плечу с Джокером. Он обнял её за талию — снова якобы для того, чтобы не упала, — и это было приятно.  
— Я хочу выучиться на химика, — продолжал Джокер. — Возможно, однажды буду там работать.  
— Ты ведь не закончил школу! — не выдержала Харли, поворачиваясь к нему.  
Джокер ухмыльнулся.  
— Ничего, ещё закончу. Экстерном.  
— У тебя были плохие оценки…  
— Потому что ленился. Если захочу, смогу всё.  
— А приводы в полицию? Тебе точно разрешат учиться дальше?  
Она же задаёт не слишком много вопросов? Но, кажется, Джокеру нравится на них отвечать.  
— С этим я разберусь, — его улыбка стала шире. — У меня есть связи.  
— В банде?  
Чёрт, снова она ляпнула. Но ведь ей правда интересно про банду!  
— Возможно.  
Шутит или нет? Сейчас по нему не понять. А вот о том, что хочет стать химиком, точно говорил всерьёз.  
— А разве крутым гангстерам не зашкварно работать на заводе? — ладно, она тоже пошутит.  
— Крутым гангстерам никогда не помешает прикрытие.  
— Я заинтересовала тебя тем, что грозилась избить битой тех четверых? — от реки пахло застоявшейся водой и немного чем-то неприятно-химическим — похоже, экологи правы насчёт сливаемых туда отходов. — Тем, что я психованная?  
— Ага, — Джокер поймал один из разноцветных хвостов Харли и пропустил пряди волос сквозь пальцы. — А ещё ты красивая.  
— Ты… ты тоже, — выпалила Харли и почувствовала, что краснеет.  
— Мне этого ещё никто не говорил, — голос Джокера прозвучал чуть тише обычного.  
— Правда?  
— Правда. Можно тебя поцеловать?  
— Можно было и не спрашивать, — сказала Харли, и Джокер наклонился к ней.  
Пришлось уцепиться за его пояс — чтобы и правда не свалиться с трубы в реку. Поцелуй был не слишком долгим, но целоваться Джокер, похоже, умел.  
Харли надеялась, что у неё тоже неплохо получилось. Несмотря на неопытность. А ещё — ещё ей понравилось… чертовски понравилось.  
— Хочешь сходить в более романтичное место? — бутылочно-зелёные глаза Джокера были совсем рядом. — В ресторан?  
— В настоящий ресторан? — не выдержала Харли.  
— В настоящий. Гангстерский.  
Шутит? Нет? Так или иначе — в ресторан приглашает явно не в шутку.  
— Я… я не одета для ресторана.  
На ней блестящие шорты, майка и куртка. А всяких вечерних платьев у неё нет вообще.  
Джокер ухмыльнулся и окинул взглядом свою рубашку с коротким рукавом — фиолетовую с жёлтыми и зелёными кругами.  
— Я тоже. Это неважно. Я знаю одно хорошее место. Там тебе даже могут сделать алкогольный коктейль под видом безалкогольного… если захочешь. И если я мигну кому надо.  
— Захочу, — уверенно сказала Харли и спрыгнула с трубы на твёрдую землю. Джокер последовал за ней, и она взяла его под руку. — Что, я теперь встречаюсь с крутым гангстером?  
— А то, — Джокер рассмеялся, и они пошли прочь от реки.  
Харли тоже засмеялась. Ей было весело — и хорошо. Чёрт, да она просто-таки чувствовала себя счастливой.  
Хоть её и не покидало ощущение, что только что, назвав себя крутым гангстером, Джокер точно не пошутил.  
Ну и ладно.  
Кажется, она совсем не против стать подружкой крутого гангстера.  
  
— Понравилось?  
— Ага.  
Они действительно сходили в ресторан — в настоящий крутой ресторан, который вполне можно было назвать гангстерским. Джокера там, похоже, знали, — и когда он шепнул что-то официанту, Харли сделали алкогольный мохито под видом безалкогольного. Всё как он обещал.  
И деньги у него явно водились. Не сказать, правда, чтобы они слишком уж шиканули, — но тем не менее. Цены-то в меню Харли видела.  
И никто не обращал внимания, что они оба не в «ресторанной» одежде.  
И мороженое, которое Джокер заказал ей на десерт в ресторане, было в тысячу раз вкуснее того, что она ела днём на скамейке в парке.  
И когда они вышли из ресторана, он ещё раз её поцеловал — у стены какого-то дома.  
Сейчас он провожал её домой, и они шли, держась за руки, сворачивая с одной улицы на другую. Ладонь у Джокера была сухая и прохладная.  
— У тебя нет машины? — спросила Харли, взглянув на его резковатый профиль.  
Джокер повернул к ней голову и, как обычно, усмехнулся.  
— Тебе не нравится гулять пешком?  
— Нравится. И, — быстро добавила она, — мне всё равно, если у тебя нет машины. Я просто спрашиваю.  
— Будет, — твёрдо сказал Джокер и, словно в подтверждение этих слов, крепче сжал её руку. — Скоро.  
— Покатаешь? Когда будет?  
— Обязательно.  
Разумеется, покатать на машине её мог и отец. У него она была — стильная и дорогая. Но одно дело — когда тебя катает на машине отец, и совсем другое — когда парень.  
— Тебя дома ещё не хватились?  
— Нет, — Харли помотала головой, и хвосты волос хлестнули по щекам. — Ещё ведь светло. Родители привыкли, что я часто гуляю после школы — или делаю уроки у Айви. Они считают, что должны мне доверять и, — Харли засмеялась, — что я ответственная.  
В принципе, если подумать, до сих пор она ничего безответственного и не делала. Если, конечно, не считать безответственным обещание отпиздить одноклассников битой — но коль скоро после этого они перестали над ней зубоскалить, Харли считала, что поступила более чем ответственно.  
Интересно, насколько безответственным родители сочли бы свидание с Джокером?..  
Но — они ведь не делают ничего плохого…  
— Харли Квинн? Что, нашла нового ёбаря? Учителя начали казаться староватыми?  
Блядь. Чёрт.  
Незадолго до этого они с Джокером как раз свернули с оживлённой улицы и сейчас находились в узком и безлюдном переулке. А напротив них…  
…напротив них стояли те самые четверо придурков, которых Харли обещала отпиздить битой. Вот только сейчас никакой биты у неё не было — а рядом с теми четверыми стояли трое парней постарше и покрупнее.  
Харли невольно вцепилась в руку Джокера. Тогда, на перемене, когда она кричала одноклассникам, что подкараулит их после школы и отпиздит, ей казалось, что она и вправду готова это сделать. Тогда ей казалось, что она способна на всё, — и, возможно, именно поэтому они пересрали и отшатнулись от неё. Должно быть, что-то отразилось у неё на лице. Готовность идти до конца.  
Сейчас у неё этой готовности не было. И биты не было.  
И противников было не четверо, а семеро. И вон того, к примеру, здоровенного негра — из тех троих, что привели с собой её ссыкуны-одноклассники, — поди, хоть битой лупи, хоть бетонный блок на него сбрось. Даже не заметит.  
И, конечно, с ней Джокер, но…  
Харли внезапно остро пожалела, что с ними нет Айви. Вряд ли, конечно, они с Джокером нашли бы общий язык — а ещё Харли никогда не понимала тех девчонок, которые на свидание с парнем берут с собой подружек, — но тогда, по крайней мере, их было бы не двое против семерых, а трое.  
А если бы у Айви ещё и был с собой репеллент от насекомых…  
— Вы что, парни, всемером подкарауливали одну девчонку? — голос Джокера отвлёк Харли от мыслей так внезапно, что заставил вздрогнуть. — Так сильно её боитесь? А я и не знал, — он с широкой ухмылкой повернулся к Харли, — что ты такая опасная.  
Его слова были приятны, но сейчас Харли совсем-совсем не чувствовала себя опасной. Сейчас ей было чертовски страшно.  
Не просто же так они ждали её на дороге к дому аж всемером, верно?..  
— Напьер, — один из тех парней, что старше, шагнул ближе. От него веяло угрозой — чёрт, от них всех веяло угрозой. — Что, решил поиграть в благородного рыцаря? Думаешь, тебя все так боятся? Особенно, — он усмехнулся, — когда ты один?  
— Он не один, — выпалила Харли, выпуская руку Джокера и выпрямляясь. — Нас двое.  
К чёрту. Чем больше она боится, тем больше эти семеро наглеют. В конце концов, их действительно двое. Двое против семерых… но не одна.  
— Двое? — усмешка незнакомого парня стала шире, и он окинул Харли с головы до ног взглядом, от которого ей почему-то стало липко и противно. — Да ты…  
— Я не люблю, когда меня называют по фамилии, — Джокер говорил всё так же спокойно — даже чуть-чуть растягивая слова. — Я — Джокер. А вы — всего лишь бесполезные шестёрки.  
«Вы просто колода карт», — всплыло в голове у Харли.  
Воскликнуть бы так сейчас. Как Алиса в Стране Чудес. И чтобы эти семеро разлетелись неопасными картонными прямоугольниками.  
Вот только не хочется, чтобы Джокер тоже оказался сном Алисы. Вместе с семерыми уёбками.  
— Шли бы вы, парни, подобру-поздорову, — не спеша проговорил Джокер, и Харли, по-прежнему смотревшая не на него, а на противников, увидела, что те внезапно попятились — все семеро. — А то мне уже перестаёт быть смешно.  
Харли перевела взгляд на Джокера. Тот широко улыбался — а в руке у него был пистолет.  
Большой. Настоящий. Мрачно поблёскивающий воронёной сталью.  
— Напьер… блядь, Джокер, ты блефуешь! — это заговорил негр — тот, которого, по мнению Харли, было не пришибить бетонным блоком. — Ты…  
— Патронов восемь, — Джокер продолжал улыбаться, но его глаза словно бы стали пустыми — осколки битого бутылочного стекла, в которых ничто не отражается. Осколки в прорезях бумажно-бледного лица. — Вас семеро. Как думаете, я быстро стреляю?  
— Слушай, да мы же просто пошутили, — снова подал голос тот парень, который окинул Харли мерзким взглядом. — Нас позвали…  
— …запугать мою девушку. Больше так не делайте. Эту партию вы проиграли — и следующую тоже не выиграете.  
— Ладно, расходимся, — сказал негр, которого не пришибить бетонным блоком. Посмотрел на Джокера, который всё ещё не опускал пистолет, и добавил: — Мы ей правда ничего бы не сделали. Просто хотели… а, — он махнул рукой и первым повернулся, чтобы уходить.  
Джокер молчал. Улыбался.  
Пока не ушли все семеро.  
Только тогда он убрал пистолет и повернулся к Харли.  
— Ты — герой, — выпалила она и обхватила его руками за шею — привстав на цыпочки, чтобы приблизить лицо к лицу. — Мой герой.  
— Не-а, — Джокер усмехнулся, пропустил между пальцами прядь волос Харли — похоже, ему нравилось так делать, — и поцеловал её в губы. — Я — кругой гангстер.  
— Ага, — она засмеялась. Страх ушёл, и теперь от радости, что семеро придурков испугались её Джокера и обратились в бегство, хотелось пройтись колесом, как на занятии по гимнастике.  
— Ну что, пошли дальше? А то скоро твои родители действительно начнут волноваться.  
— Пошли, — подтвердила Харли и снова взяла Джокера за руку.  
  


***

Если бы Харли знала, что сегодня ей предстоит знакомство с матерью Джокера, она бы оделась иначе. Как-нибудь… поскромнее. Так, как понравилось бы её родителям, — у всех же родителей, по идее, должны быть схожие вкусы? Раз они — люди одного поколения?  
Но изначально предполагалось, что они снова погуляют вдвоём. Поэтому Харли надела очередные короткие шорты в обтяжку и очередную блестящую майку — на этот раз даже не полностью прикрывающую живот, — и как можно ярче накрасилась. Ей хотелось выглядеть по-настоящему крутой девчонкой — и хотелось нравиться Джокеру.  
Крутому гангстеру ведь нужна крутая подружка, верно?  
Они встретились в парке. Джокер опять сказал, что Харли красивая, угостил её мороженым и кока-колой, — а потом вдруг заявил, что забыл купить матери лекарства и сейчас они быстренько забегут вместе к нему домой, а потом пойдут ещё куда-нибудь.  
В понимании Харли знакомство с родителями должно было проходить иначе — и уж точно не на втором свидании, — но Джокер продолжал быть непредсказуемым. Таким же, как в прошлый раз — когда повёл её гулять возле «Ace Chemicals».  
Непредсказуемость Джокера Харли нравилась. Правда, в итоге непредсказуемым оказался весь этот день… как и в прошлый раз.  
И, как и в прошлый раз, среди непредсказуемых событий были и те, которые Харли не понравились совершенно.  
Мать Джокера — Эвелин Напьер — выглядела гораздо старше родителей Харли. Как обмолвился ей Джокер по дороге к дому, мать родила его очень поздно — и об отце никогда ничего не рассказывала.  
То ли он умер, то ли уехал, бросив её с ребёнком. Так или иначе, но в городе Эвелин называли «миссис Напьер» и никто ни разу не обмолвился, что она, дескать, родила незамужней, — и всё же об её муже тоже никто ничего не говорил.  
Так или иначе, но в город она приехала с маленьким Джеком — одна. И, тем не менее, была «миссис».  
— Мать всю жизнь обо мне заботилась, — сказал Джокер, привычно сжимая ладонь Харли. — А теперь я забочусь о ней.  
Харли ответила, что он молодец, а про себя подумала: забавно, распускать слухи о связях Джокера с криминалом любят все, но никто никогда не упоминал, что он содержит мать.  
Похоже, слухи и впрямь бывают только плохими. О ней ведь тоже предпочитают болтать, что она или шлюха, которая трахается с учителями, или помешанная, готовая уебать любого битой, — но не об её успехах в учёбе и спорте (которые являются правдой — в отличие от того, о чём болтают).  
Волосы у Эвелин Напьер были почти полностью седыми, но осанка — как у королевы. И хотя молодо она не выглядела, но красива была всё равно — для своего возраста.  
— Да, когда я была в твоём возрасте, мы такую одежду не носили, — сказала она Харли после того, как Джокер представил их друг другу. Харли уже успела расстроиться, что сразу произвела на мать Джокера плохое впечатление, и разозлиться на него за то, что он затащил её к себе домой без предупреждения, — но уже в следующую секунду Эвелин подмигнула ей и с лукавой улыбкой добавила: — Чертовски жаль, знаешь ли. В таких шортиках, пожалуй, и я была бы первой девчонкой на районе.  
Они засмеялись — все трое, — и Харли поняла, что всё хорошо. Матери Джокера она нравится — и та не считает, что она одевается как шлюха.  
— Джек, я не отпущу тебя и эту милую девочку, пока вы не выпьете чаю, — объявила Эвелин, и на секунду Харли почувствовала, что всё совсем хорошо, — как вдруг позвонили в дверь.  
День был непредсказуемым.  
На пороге стояли двое полицейских — которые получили наводку, что у Джека Напьера имеется пистолет.  
Харли поняла, что точно убьёт своих одноклассников. И всех их дружков. Даже несмотря на то, что у неё пистолета нет.  
Эвелин побледнела и перевела взгляд с полицейских на сына.  
Спокойным оставался только Джокер — и улыбался едва ли не шире обычного.  
— Ах да, пистолет, — весело сказал он. — Сейчас я вам его принесу, офицеры.  
Полицейские напряглись, явно готовясь достать собственное оружие.  
— Без лишних движений, Напьер, — сказал один из них.  
— Волноваться не о чем, офицеры, — Джокер ушёл в одну из задних комнат и почти тут же вернулся — с пистолетом.  
Полицейские потянулись к кобурам.  
— Он игрушечный, — Джокер медленно поднял руку с пистолетом, наводя его на стену. — Как в цирке. Смотрите.  
Он нажал на спусковой крючок. Из пистолета выскочил флажок.  
— Дай сюда.  
Джокер послушно передал пистолет одному из полицейских. Тот повертел его в руках.  
— Убедились?  
— Знаешь, Напьер, — полицейский говорил почти мягко, — порой магазины грабят и с такими пистолетами. На вид он кажется настоящим. И люди думают…  
— …что им есть чего бояться, — с улыбкой закончил за него Джокер. — Но разве кто-то сообщил, что я ограбил магазин? Я просто припугнул семерых придурков, которые приставали к Харлин, — он кивнул на молчавшую Харли. — Их было семеро, а мы с ней были вдвоём. Что я, по-вашему, должен был делать, офицеры? И как я понимаю, — на секунду в его улыбке и взгляде промелькнуло что-то зловещее, и Харли понадеялась, что полицейские, в отличие от неё, этого не заметили, — эти трусливые подонки решили мелко мне отомстить, доложив вам, что у меня якобы имеется оружие.  
— Да, их поступок можно назвать местью, — вступил в разговор другой полицейский. — И мы… понимаем твои чувства. С другой стороны, они не могли знать, что пистолет не настоящий, — поэтому решение известить полицию…  
— Офицер, вы себя слышите? — неожиданно перебила полицейского Эвелин — на бледных щеках которой проступил румянец гнева. — Мой сын говорит вам, что в одиночку защищал свою девушку от семерых хулиганов, а вы вместо того, чтобы привлечь к ответу эту шайку…  
— Сколько тебе лет? — полицейский повернулся к Харли, но ответить она не успела — потому что снова заговорила Эвелин.  
— Джек никогда бы не обидел девочку…  
— Я не говорю, что он её обидел, — ровным голосом произнёс полицейский. — Но ему восемнадцать, а ей, если я не ошибаюсь…  
Договорить ему снова не дали. Тут уже гнев ударил в голову Харли — да какого дьявола! Она что, правда настолько похожа на шлюху, что каждый встречный готов подозревать, будто она трахается направо и налево?!  
— Я не трахалась с Джеком! — заорала она, сжав кулаки и шагнув навстречу полицейскому; чтобы их глаза оказались хотя бы примерно на одном уровне, пришлось задрать подбородок. — Я не трахалась с учителями, — а именно это болтают обо мне те мрази, которые караулили меня в переулке! Я вообще ни с кем не трахалась! Если вам это правда так интересно — меня зовут Харлин Квинзель, мне шестнадцать, и я не шлюха, даже если не хожу в этом… в мусульманском хиджабе! Я получаю хорошие оценки, потому что хорошо учусь! Я лучшая гимнастка в классе и одна из лучших в школе! Я стану врачом, а Джек — знаменитым химиком! Эти семеро подстерегали меня… смотрели как на шлюху… да может, они вообще собирались меня изнасиловать, а вы допрашиваете не их, а Джека, миссис Напьер права! Мой отец — адвокат… очень хороший адвокат… и если у вас что-то есть против Джека…  
Полицейские слушали тираду Харли, не перебивая. Она сделала паузу, чтобы набрать в грудь воздуха, и неожиданно подумала — интересно, а то, что она кричит на полицейских, считается оскорблением офицеров при исполнении? Может, ей тоже уже требуется помощь отца?  
С другой стороны — она ведь никак не обозвала этих полицейских. Не сказала, что они — озабоченные великовозрастные придурки, если их волнует только то, трахается ли она с парнем, с которым гуляет.  
Запал проходил. Харли начала дрожать — и, что совсем уже никуда не годилось, ей захотелось плакать.  
— Мне звонить отцу?.. — спросила она почти жалобно — и к собственному ужасу и стыду почувствовала, что из правого глаза выкатилась крупная слеза.  
Прекрасно. Теперь ещё и тушь размажется.  
Что касается отца, то он, возможно, тоже будет не в восторге от того, что она встречается с Джокером. Но ведь они правда не делали ничего плохого… и Джокер правда защитил её от тех семерых…  
И хотя отец — не общественный защитник и его услуги стоят довольно дорого, при необходимости Харли легко сумеет уговорить его взяться за дело Джокера. Уж к кому-кому, а к отцу она подход всегда найдёт; в конце концов, она его «любимая принцесса» и единственный ребёнок.  
Джокер приобнял Харли за плечи. Эвелин осторожно тронула за локоть.  
— Телефон на кухне, милая, — ласково сказала она и, взглянув на полицейских, куда резче продолжила: — Офицеры, вам не кажется, что это уже слишком? Мало того, что вы заподозрили в хранении оружия моего сына, так ещё и доводите до слёз хорошую девушку, оскорбляя её беспочвенными обвинениями в безнравственности!  
Харли показалось, что полицейские синхронно вздохнули.  
— Миссис Напьер, полагаю, вы прекрасно понимаете — мы пришли в первую очередь потому, что у вашего сына уже имелись приводы, — сказал первый полицейский. Затем, не дожидаясь от Эвелин ответа, он повернулся к Харли, тоже тронул её за руку и мягко добавил: — Не надо никому звонить. Мы не собираемся арестовывать твоего друга за клоунский пистолет. А если те парни тебя преследуют…  
— Если начнут преследовать — я вам обязательно сообщу, — мрачно пообещала Харли.  
Полицейские кивнули и перевели взгляд на Джокера.  
— Будь осторожен, Напьер, — предупредил второй из них.  
Джокер, как обычно, широко улыбнулся.  
— Непременно, офицеры.  
Полицейские сухо попрощались и ушли.  
Харли продолжала дрожать и шмыгать носом — хотя уже и не так сильно.  
— Бедная девочка, — вздохнула Эвелин. — Пойдём на кухню, я сделаю чаю. Джек, достань с полки варенье.  
— Конечно, мама, — непривычно послушным голосом ответил Джокер.  
  


***

Харли лежала на животе поперёк кровати Айви, болтая ногами в воздухе и пытаясь вчитаться в книжку, которую задали прочесть по английской литературе. Книжка была на редкость скучная, вчитаться в неё не получалось, — и Харли не столько читала, сколько наблюдала, подперев кулаками подбородок, как подруга ухаживает за своими бесчисленными растениями. Поливает, подрезает, опрыскивает, срывает засохшие листья…  
В том, как Айви возится с растениями, было что-то умиротворяющее. Вьющиеся крупными кольцами тёмно-рыжие волосы — на пару оттенков темнее, чем ресницы Джокера, — падали свободной волной ей на плечи, и Харли в который раз подумала, что всё-таки её подруга очень красивая. Недаром столько парней (да и пара девчонок, насколько известно) сожалеют, что Айви не интересуется отношениями.  
— Он тебе не нравится, да? — спросила Харли, окончательно решив отложить дурацкую книжку на потом. — Джокер? И то, что я с ним встречаюсь?  
Айви повернулась к подруге и плавно пожала плечами.  
— Он по-любому связан с бандитами, — спокойно ответила она. — Даже если тот конкретный пистолет оказался игрушечным. Но — знаешь, так или иначе, а он тебя защитил. Понимал ведь, думаю, что подставляется, — что те придурки могут сообщить о нём в полицию, а полицейские всегда подозрительно относятся к тем, у кого уже были приводы. И всё равно достал эту штуку.  
— Ага, — Харли хихикнула. — А ещё я нравлюсь его маме.  
— Ещё бы, — Айви усмехнулась в ответ. — Если твой сын — уголовник, крайне удобно, когда у его подружки — отец-адвокат.  
— Перестань, — Харли засмеялась громче, соскочила с кровати, подошла к подруге и дёрнула её за прядь волос. — А вы похожи, знаешь? Рыжие волосы и зелёные глаза. Только у тебя чуть темнее.  
— Ну да. Скажи ещё, что он — мой потерянный в детстве брат. И вообще, у Джокера волосы не рыжие, а зелёные.  
— Потому что крашеные. А ресницы всё равно рыжие. И у тебя вон, — Харли не удержалась от привычного поддразнивания, — лицо скоро зелёное будет. Такое же, как твои растения.  
— Обязательно. И тебе нравятся рыжие… и зелёные. Поэтому ты и дружишь со мной — и начала мутить с Джокером.  
— А как же! — воскликнула Харли, и теперь уже рассмеялись они обе.  
С одного из растений в горшках упал крупный ярко-красный цветок экзотического вида. Айви проворно обернулась — и подставила ладонь, не давая ему коснуться пола.  
— Держи вот лучше, — она протянула цветок Харли. — Можешь украсить причёску — или там блузку. Они долго не вянут после того, как опадают.  
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарила Харли и осторожно приняла цветок в сложенные лодочкой ладони.  
— Не за что. И всё-таки будь с Джокером осторожна. Он, конечно, с тобой очень мил, но…  
— …но он всё равно бандит. Я поняла. Я буду осторожна.  
Айви кивнула и как ни в чём не бывало вернулась к возне с растениями.  
  


***

— Знаешь, — заметил Джокер, когда они с Харли снова встретились и пошли на «своё» место возле «Ace Chemicals», — ваше с мамой выступление пришлось тогда очень кстати. Всё-таки копы меня не любят… и не могу сказать, что у них нет для этого оснований.  
— В этот раз они бы тебе так или иначе ничего не сделали, — уверенно заявила Харли. Алый цветок, подаренный Айви, был заправлен под одну из её резинок для волос — и действительно до сих пор не завял. — Пистолет-то был игрушечный. Хорошо, что те семеро дебилов об этом не знали, правда? Так хоть испугались.  
Джокер усмехнулся.  
— Если бы вы с мамой не отвлекли внимание копов на себя, они бы, возможно, решили обыскать дом, — сказал он. — И… в общем, на тех семерых я навёл не игрушку с клоунским флажком. А вот это.  
Он достал из-под куртки пистолет. Протянул Харли.  
Холодный. Тяжёлый.  
Чёрт.  
Слишком тяжёлый для клоунской игрушки.  
— А можно… — с замиранием сердца начала Харли, но договорить не решилась — только сглотнула.  
— …выстрелить?.. Можно. Здесь всё равно никого нет. Дай только сниму с предохранителя. И стреляй в воздух, а то ещё попадём в какую-нибудь трубу и взорвём завод.  
Харли засмеялась вслед за Джокером. Снова взяла у него пистолет — ещё осторожнее, чем в первый раз.  
— Вверх?.. Так?..  
— Так.  
Грянул выстрел.  
Рука Харли с пистолетом дёрнулась.  
От заводской стены отразилось эхо.  
— Чёрт, — благоговейно выдохнула Харли.  
— Ага. Давай, спрячу.  
Пистолет снова скрылся под курткой. Джокер обнял Харли, притянул к себе.  
— А ты поучишь меня стрелять? — вдруг спросила она. — Ну… просто так. По банкам каким-нибудь.  
— Поучу.  
От реки воняло химикатами.  
Но Джокеру и Харли было всё равно.


End file.
